The Untold Tale of Amelia Parker
by PaigeofBiloea
Summary: Amelia loved Damon. He made a mistake. Amelia is about to make the same one.
1. Chapter 1

_Amelia flattened herself even more against her broomstick, reveling in the rush of the wind around her. She pulled her hair out of her eyes for the final time that evening, kicking up speed and rushing across the open field. The sun was just disappearing over the horizon, the moon and stars rising behind her. They flew around her, watching as she twisted and turned, dipped and weaved. Amelia felt that her heart would burst from joy as she egged the broom onward towards the horizon. Suddenly, a sharp voice cut through the darkness like a knife.___

_"Amelia Marissa Parker!" Her mother shouted. "School starts tomorrow and we've got a bloody long way to go. Get inside!" ___

_Reluctanty, Amelia touched the ground, stumbling for the force of the landing. She wished she could stay out and appreciate the moon, but King's Cross was far away from Shrewsbury. Memories flooded back to her as she walked towards the well-lit house. The fire in the Hufflepuff commonroom, the Great Hall and its magical ceiling, revealing the wonders of the heavens. Amelia began to quicken her pace towards the house. The sooner she got packed and went to sleep, the sooner tomorrow would arrive. Eleven o' clock, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, destination, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._


	2. Chapter 2

_Romulus purred into her ear as she slept, drooling on __The Standard Book of Spells: Level Six__. The cat stepped over her on the mattress and curled into a ball. Rain began to patter against the foggy windows, causing Amelia to stir._ Barely a week into the new year, and I'm already falling behind, _she frowned inwardly. She picked up her wand, and waved it around, causing the book to close itself and soar over to her open trunk at the foot of her four-poster. ___

_It was early in the evening, her roommates were gathered in the Hufflepuff commonroom, talking away about quidditch and who'd been caught snogging in the corridor. Amelia new the latest gossip. That Damon Bones had been found in a broom closet with another Ravenclaw. She tried to pretend that this hadn't bothered her, but as she sat thinking on it, her hand started to cramp from gripping her wand so tightly._ Damon's just a stupid, arrogant prat. I've got better things to do than worry about his dissheveled existence. _Amelia remembered a time the previous winter when Damon's arms had been around her waist, and Damon's eyes had searched for her own in a dark room, and Damon's lips had touched hers ever so gently. She shook her head vigorously, attempting to leave the picture behind. One image came clearly to her: an empty room, and the sound of her own sobbing.___

_Amelia stood up and exited the room. She jumped down the stairs and rushed out of the commonroom. She rounded a couple of corners, waved to some friends and skipped down a staircase. As she turned a corner again, she bumped into the very person that she least expected. Damon stood in front of her, books tumbling out of his grip. He looked at her, mouth agape. She looked back, and for a moment she thought she saw a hint of deepest regret._ No. _She pushed past him and walked on. She pushed open the lavatory stall and crumpled to the floor. She covered her face with her hands and cried until she couldn't anymore.___

__

_Damon stooped to the floor to pick up his books. He replaced __Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them__ in his arms, thinking hard. He felt a pain deep in his chest over Amelia. She was the most amazing person he'd ever met. He hated to see her upset._ Well, you stupid git, it's your fault anyway that she hates you. _Damon figured that since he'd told Hestia that he was through with her, that Amelia would want to be with him again. Hestia wasn't like Amelia, she didn't care for him. Hestia didn't laugh at him and smile the way Amelia did. Nights spent with her had none of the passion and love that existed when he had been with Amelia. Damon regretted ever leaving Amelia at the ball. She'd insisted that he dance with Hestia, she wanted to get a drink. Little did he know that Hestia had other plans._ What was I thinking, going off with her, anyway? I'd known that she'd been with plenty of guys before.

_Damon realized that he had been standing in the middle of the corridor for the entirety of his wondering. He continued on his way to the Ravenclaw commonroom. He answered a question and walked into the large room, gazing up at the domed ceiling, knowing how much Amelia would love the sky that night. Stars glinted and sparkled from every angle, seeming to smile down on Hogwarts. Even so, Damon only felt shame and remorse._ You'd think, _he told himself,_ that since i'm in Ravenclaw, I would have known better. _He continued to beat himself up until Taran Corner sat beside him near the fireplace.___

_"Damon. You can't just sit here forever," he spoke with an edge to his voice.___

_Damon looked back at him with an amused expression. "How can you know what I'm thinking about?" he asked, pointedly.___

_Taran chuckled quietly. "Mate, your face is a brilliant shade of red, and you're wringing your hands." Damon stopped fidgiting and put his hands to his face, which was surprisingly hot. He dropped his hands to his lap again, looking blankly at his friend. Suddenly, Damon stood up and left the commonroom. He couldn't stand it any longer. A whole summer apart from Amelia had been enough to almost kill him. Hestia had been there to help soothe his pain over losing her, but she only satisfied his physical wants. Amelia completed him, and he was willing to do anything to win her back.___

__

_She wiped the tears from her face as she walked down the corridor. Checking her watch, Amelia gasped. She hadn't realized how late it was. Amelia did nothing to quicken her pace, she was lost in thought. In fact, she hadn't seen Damon and Hestia together since school started. ___

_Amelia was too occupied to look where she was going, which concluded in her smashing into something in the corridor. The thing, which was hard and warm, let out some colourful profanities and, "Lumos!"___

_A burst of bright light was pushed in Amelia's tear-stricken face. Instictively, she covered her face with her hands. The wielder of the wand lowered it for a brief moment. "Parker?"___

_Amelia lowered her hands. Remus Lupin stood in front of her, his brown hair swept across his grey eyes._ Great, a prefect. _She looked at her feet. "Yeah, it's me," she sighed.___

_"Sorry, Amelia," Remus cleared his throat. "What're you doing out so late?" He dimmed his wand and looked into her face.___

_Amelia bit her lower lip. "I was just cr--walking. I guess I didn't realize what time it was."___

_As he hid something in his robes, Remus gave a small smile. "Okay," he began, "I really shouldn't be wandering the corridors either." He was studying her face rather a lot, and it made Amelia blush a little. "Can I accompany you back to your commonroom?" Amelia nodded, and Remus took her hand and muttered, "Nox." Amelia felt oddly warm and protected. It was nice to have the company of someone and to feel the warmth of someone's hand. She was sure that Remus was only walking her back to the commonroom because he'd seen that she had been crying, but it was nice nevertheless.___

_As the two neared the tapestry concealing the entrance to Hufflepuff, Amelia was positive that she heard someone else breathing. She dismissed it as one of the nearby paintings. Remus re-lit his wand, and looked at her again. "Are you all right, Par--Amelia?" he asked quickly.___

_"I'm fine, now. Thanks, Remus." Amelia watched as he nodded and marched off in the direction of Gryffindor. She turned and continued down the short corridor, giving the password, "Veritaserum," to a statue of an over-sized badger.___

__

_Damon's eyes widened at the sight of Remus and Amelia. He thought, _Stop breathing so loudly! They can hear you for certain!_ Damon did all he could to quiet himself, which was rather hard seeing as his heart was beating so fast he felt that he would collapse. Damon stayed behind the tapestry until he was alone. Solemnly, he walked back to the Ravenclaw commonroom._


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks later.

_A chilly October breeze whistled through the trees as students passed through the corridors. The Great Hall began to fill with laughter and sweet smells. Damon and Taran sat beside each other at the Ravenclaw table, busily scarfing down pudding and pumpkin juice. Taran had noted a change in his friend's behavior as of late, for Damon had ceased to worry about Amelia and had begun to bury himself in his studies instead. He had also realized that although Damon was spending a considerable amount of time studying, his marks were not improving, in fact, they seemed to have not changed in the least. Taran had chosen not to bother with whatever Damon was going through, he would ask for Taran's opinion or advice if he wanted it. ___

_Tonight, Damon's mind wasn't on his appetite, or on his exams next day. Out of the corner of his eye, Damon had seen Amelia get up from the Hufflepuff table and leave the Great Hall. Convincing himself that it was nothing he should be interested in, he continued to throw himself whole-heartedly into his dinner.___

_Amelia smiled slightly to herself as she walked out onto the grounds. The cold air wrapped itself around her and she reveled in its crispness. She walked forward, pulling her cloak tight around her. It wasn't long before she noticed Remus walking beside her. Since that night in the corridors, he had taken to keeping her company. He told her that he didn't like seeing her alone and he wanted to get to know her better. Amelia was thankful. She noted something in his facial expression this time. He looked tired, almost as if he had aged. She looked him in the eyes. His grey hues sparkled back at her underneath the shadow of a waning moon.___

_"What's the matter, Remus?" Amelia was genuinely concerened. Remus shook the hair out of his line of sight, and smiled royally. ___

_"Absolutely nothing. I was just thinking of a particularly sad memory," he said, bluntly. "But it's in the past, so what's the use worrying about it now?" They began walking again, this time toward the forest. The gamekeeper's hut was close by, and a newly planted pumpkin patch was beginning to yield a healthy crop. Suddenly, Amelia felt a warmth caress her right hand, and felt herself being pulled closer to the forest. Barely unable to see where she was being led, she called out, "Remus," giggling girlishly, "where are we going?" She was a little insulted that he didn't answer. She didn't like things to be kept from her. So, she tried again. ___

_"Rem--" She never was allowed to finish her thought, for she found herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms, up against someone warm and being kissed like never before. She raised her arms and put them around Remus's neck, taking in his warmth. In the back of her mind, something didn't feel quite right, but she wanted to forget about everything. As she pulled away, the cold air seemed to freeze her lips. her breath rose in steamy spirals as she looked towards Remus in the dark. He took her hand and they walked along the edge of the forest._


End file.
